


Holiday In Spain

by NeoVenus22



Series: Drabbles [18]
Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 08:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DT100, Week 5</p>
    </blockquote>





	Holiday In Spain

**Author's Note:**

> DT100, Week 5

He's waiting to hear the one word, drawn out in more syllables than is really required: GOAL! He wants to hear it following his name, he wants to hear the eruption of the crowd following the declaration of the word. He's waiting to look into the crowd and see them smiling at him. His parents and brother united for one night out of the year, Dr. O. and Hayley beaming with pride, Ethan grinning, Kira glowing, Trent glowering, Devin attempting to film while Cassidy nudges him and asks questions. He kicks the ball as hard as possible--and it goes in.


End file.
